Be with You
by PerFectZeaL
Summary: TomonorixTsukasa. Yaoi. When Tsukasa found out that Tomonori didn't follow his routine of living because of him, how would he react?
1. Chapter 1

"Tomonori-san?" Tsukasa called the tall man as he saw him walking down the street in such a time that he supposed to be praying like he used to do.

"Oh, Tsukasa. What are you doing here?" Tomonori smiled at him kindly. Tsukasa felt like he was going to burst out with happiness when he saw Tomonori smiled at him like that.

"Actually…I should ask you that question, Tomonori-san."

"Huh?"

"I thought you were praying at this time."

"Oh…that bugs you?" Tomonori lowered his face to the little boy's. Their faces were close, so Tsukasa could not help but blushing. In fact, Tomonori was pleased that Tsukasa could remember what he always did at the certain time and so concerned about it.

Tsukasa was still blushing as he felt Tomonori's hot breath over his face. They both fell into a deep silence for a while. The man liked to tease, and the boy was teased so easily. Eventually, Tsukasa decided to say something and so he said, "W-Well, uh, I-I thought…well, you usually don't…"

"I don't…?" Tomonori's face moved closer and closer and…

Little hands with bags of food from grocery store pushed the older man's face away. He was so red, appealing on his pale skin. "T-Tomonori-san…we're still in public."

"So?"

"I…I…" Tsukasa did not have a chance to complete his word. Tomonori's lips touched against his. He did not protest. Instead, answered the warmth of the lips and letting himself goes into those strong arms.

Tomonori was still smiling as they broke the kiss. Tsukasa was even redder than usual. They were doing this kind of thing, especially, in public. If Tomonori were seen, what would happen to his career? What would the elders in WIZ-DOM faction say? What would…?

"Don't worry," Tomonori said, as if he knew what was Tsukasa thinking. "Although I were caught, I would be so happy that I could be with you like this."

"Tomonori-san…" Warm tear rolled down soft cheeks. Tomonori kissed the tears away and patted Tsukasa's head.

"Now, now, don't cry, Tsukasa," said he, "Let's go home."

"Yes," said Tsukasa, "Home…"


	2. Chapter 2

Tomonori and Tsukasa entered the apartment which they lived together. Tsukasa spotted the rosary that was left on the floor near little altar of Tomonori's. He picked it up and examined it as Tomonori busied himself with putting groceries into the fridge and the closets in the kitchen.

"Tomonori-san. Is this your rosary?" the little boy asked. Tomonori pulled his head out of the kitchen to see what was in Tsukasa's hand.

"The rosary…?" He looked stunned for a while but then managed himself to look calm again in the moment. He smiled, "yes, Tsukasa. It is mine."

Tsukasa noticed that Tomonori had something that he did not want to tell him. He sighed. Either small or big one, it was not his business. But deep down, he was so eager to know.

Tomonori-san has never hid a secret from me before, I'm so anxious…

"Tsukasa,"

"N-Nani!" The young boy shrieked a little. Tomonori's voice pulled him out from his thought. He kissed the rosary, putting it on the altar, turning to the tall man and walked to the kitchen. "Can I help you, Tomonori-san?"

Tomonori handed Tsukasa a bag. It was a paper bag.

"Keep this, it's yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes. I just saw someone using this and thought about you. I went out to buy it and met you on the way home."

"Oh…that's…" Tsukasa looked into the bag and pulled out a little prayer's book and rosary ring. He chuckled. He should have known that Tomonori would not spend his money on something non-sense rather than religious stuff or mathematics. But when Tomonori mentioned about meeting him on the way home, he suddenly remembered what was he going to ask but it had been interrupted by Tomonori's kiss.

"Tomonori-san…,"

"Huh?"

"Sorry if I bother, but don't you pray today?" His voice was so soft, nearly talking to himself rather than to Tomonori. Tsukasa has never nosed on anyone else's business, so he felt awkward of asking this. Praying was a big deal for the Priest; he had never seen Tomonori ignore it before. And that was a big deal for Tsukasa.

"Oh, you mean…today? Well, I went out and buy this for you and ran for a little errand. Don't worry, just once in a while." The Priest smiled and patted Tsukasa's head. The Angel felt a little bit better but he did not want Tomonori to skip something important for him.

"You don't have to do this," Tsukasa murmured, hugging the prayer's book tight to his chest. Tomonori pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Tsukasa's torso. He buried his face in the light blond hair.

"Shh…that's not a big deal. I did it because I wanted to. You should know that you deserve more than this," Tomonori said as he soothed Tsukasa. Brown eyes looked up at him and cracked a smile.

"Thank you, Tomonori-san."

"Yes, that's what I want." Tomonori loosened the grip, but Tsukasa still stayed where he was.

"Tomonori-san, I…"

TBC


End file.
